


Adrenaline

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: tvdramaland, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Running, Songfic, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John went for a run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL theme song fic challenge, with the character "John Sheppard"

John winced as each step pounded into the pier, but it was a good wince. It was the kind of wince that told him he was alive, that that bullet had missed anything vital. Not the pain of adrenaline-fueled escape, but of healing. Carson would kill John if he could see him running around the pier so soon after being released form the infirmary, but John needed to do it, to feel normal again.

Music pounded through his headphones - his running mix - and as usual he found his pace matching the beats. It felt good, to know that he could still keep that pace despite his close call. He had run to this song the morning before that mission, and he could run to it again today. He might have been out of commission for a week and a half, but it wasn't forever. He _would_ get back into the game.

That thought kept John going, kept him running, kept his feet matching the beat. It kept him going in the field as the pain lanced through his belly, and kept him from turning away from the wormhole each "morning after" a recovery. Adrenaline would keep him going.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[Adrenaline](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/gavinrossdale/adrenaline.html)** by Gavin Rossdale  
>  _Adrenaline keeps me in the game  
>  Adrenaline you don't even feel the pain_


End file.
